1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ejectable stand, and more particularly, to an ejectable stand that can be combined with a portable media center.
2. Description of the Related Art
With technological improvements, multimedia capabilities are being integrated into portable electronic devices, providing so-called portable media centers (PMCs). A portable media center can store, play, or record different multimedia formats, such as MP3, VCD, DVD, etc. As a result, portable media centers are very popular products.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is a front perspective view of a prior art portable media center. FIG. 2 is a back perspective view of a prior art portable media center. As shown in FIG. 1, a portable media center 9 has a screen 93 and several control buttons 94. As shown in FIG. 2, the portable media center 9 further comprises a support structure 95 for supporting the portable media center 9 at a predetermined angle.
Typically, the support structure 95 has a separate cover switch 91 and a stand 92, which require the assembly of many parts. When the stand 92 is used, the portable media center 9 must be turned over, and both hands are required to activate the cover switch 91 and open the stand 92, which can be inconvenient for the user.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an ejectable stand capable of being combined with a portable media center to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.